star wars love is love
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Anakin skywalker is in love with his Padawan Max Garnet surprises pop up you won't believe it
1. Chapter 1

**_That day on christosis 2 padawans were on that ship Ahsoka Tano and Max Garnet Ahosoka was signed to Master Kenobi while I was Anakin He was so annoying at first but I could not get past how handsome he was I blushed when he called me snips on our first mission he was impressed when I activated my lightsabers I had a skinny silver shiney lightsabers similar to Ventress but mine was silver instead of black and had black diamond markings and its duel wielded smaller twin and the saber color was white he was impressed when we returned to the temple he heard that durning my gathering I found two white ciber crystals it was unique for a person to find white but two I was different so for the next 2 year we got closer and it killed me when I found out he was married to senator Padme Amedala of Nabu My heart broke she was my friend so I kept my feelings under wraps_**

I was laying down thinking of Anakin when I heard my bell ring it was Anakin he said "Hey sips"

"Hello master" as I said getting up and greeting him

"Mind coming into town with me I need your help getting something"he said

"Oh uh Ok"I said as we got into the speeder and headed to a store I was looking for something interesting

"Hey snips uh I need your help"

"yeah what is it"said

"well today me and Padme have our anniversary"He said

"Oh ok so remind what you need my help for" said with a little bit of disappointment thinking he wanted to spend his personal time with me

"well I just need your help picking out a gift for her so what would you want if it was your anniversary"he said looking at some gifts

"well even if I never find love my romantic dream is to the my partner would come and give me a romantic me a candle lit dinner with rose peddles on the floor we would sit and talk about each others day and we would say how much we cared for each other" I snapped out of It and said "well thats just my idea but i'm sure Padme would like that"

"Max I can't thats your dream" he said with sorrow

"Master it's ok it's not like I will ever need it" I said trying to seem happy but surpassing my sadness

"no I will find something else" said Anakin

"Ok what about a birthstone" I said

"yEAH SHE WOULD LIKE THAT! Thanks she was born in June so that makes he birthstone a pearl I will get those, in the mean time whats your birth stone i assume its a garnet since your last name" he said chucking a little

"Uh since I was born on May 20 my birth stone is a Rose quartz" I laughed "Yeah that means love is our best emotion and we love the spring" he the chuckled we gazed into each others eyes.

 _ **Anakin's POV**_

I looks so cute

I snapped out of it realizing he thought my padawan was cute I am married I then got some pearls and I got to the temple and I told Max he could be in my room since mine was one of the few that had cable also that if obi wan or the council called tell them that I went out

I got in my speeder and I got to Padme's apartment and I heard moaning when I walked up the stairs it was coming from Padme's bedroom when I opened the door and I saw Rush Clovis naked with Padme kissing

"WHAT THE FUCK" I said Padme looked up I dropped my gifts and I left I could hear her saying "ANI IT;S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" I left to the Bar to drown my sadness

 _ **2 hours later**_

I was drunk as hell and I left some guys dropped me off at the temple I headed to my room

I opened the door I saw Max on the bed watching a show on the Holo Tv I saw his smile

"Hello master did you have a good time" he said he looked so cute I could not help my self I walked towards him and I saw him looking at me and he asked "Master are you ok" I could not contain my self any more I kissed the 17 year old boy and I kissed him restraining his arms and he kissed me back I then told him

"Take off my shirt" he obeyed my wishes and he was too cute I kissed him on the neck and he moaned " Master" he then said "Don't call me master call me by my name" he then said as I took off his "Anakin-Anakin" I then took off his shirt and he the made his way down to my crouch and he pulled down my pants and revealed my 12 inch cock and he said "wow that is amazing" he then smiled so did eye and he put my cock in his mouth i could feel the pleasure he pumped my cock and I groaned before I could get close I stopped his head and I picked him up and took off the rest of his cloths while making out with him so I put him on his back on my bed and put my raw dick in his hole he ground in pain I kissed him and I started a rhythm that rhythm went on for an 8 minutes I then summed in his ass we both moaned in pleasure and I kissed him we both fell asleep in my bed my arms wrapped around him his head in my chest I could not deny even when I was drunk I was in love with him.

 **REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**MAX'S POV**_

Anakin and I actually had sex my desires finally became my reality I felt his body and I felt safe I felt like the war was not real I fell asleep

 _ **ANAKIN'S POV**_

I woke up by the sun rays entering my room I looked at the sun rays entering my room I saw that he was naked next to me I woke him up and he said

"gOOD MORNING sky guy you were great" giving me a peck on the cheek

"What the hell Happened last night" I said with shock and guilt

"did I take advantage of you"i said

"no"he replied

"did I hurt you" I said

"No"he replied

"i'm so sorry for what I did to you last night it was a mistake" I said grabbing his arms

"you mean you wish last night never happened" he said with sorrow

I saw as his smile disappeared and he turned away

"ANAKIN LAST NIGHT WAS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE AND NOW YOU DO THIS" he said with a tear escaping his eye I looked in shock

"For a moment I thought, I thought you felt what I felt for a moment I felt loved and thats what I want from you don't you see that I LOVE YOU"he said I did not expect that response he then said

"you know what forget it I don't know why I said it you probably just want to laugh in my face" he said sliding way from me before he could get up from the bed I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss and said "I love you too and I'm sorry even if I was drunk I still remember the time with you last night I cannot deny it any more Max I love you" giving me a tight hug I hugged him back and we shared a passionate kiss

" What about Padme she is your wife after all?"

"I don't care fOr her like I care for you i DON'T LOVE HER LIKE i LOVE YOU" i SAID GIVING A VERY PASSIONATE KISS ON THE NECK

 ** _MAX'S POV_**

We then got dressed and went to the eating hall and we sat at our own table and I was happy to finally have my Master's love

For the next month we had a great time

"ugh why do I feel so sick" I said throwing up in my bathroom

I then went to the medical wing of the jedi temple no one was their except some medical droids they greeted me took some blood and ran some test the droid came back and said

"You are fine but we should notify you on something we found it appears you are pregnant" the droid said as my eyes shot wide open

"What how is this possible I'm not even a female"

"yes we found out in your blood that you are not an earthling you appear to be the last know member of the race of the planet domino" the droid said

"what I'm not a human"

"no temple record show that 16years ago a planet named domino where both men and women could get pregnant the look like humans the only difference is male Pregnancy would you like me to notify the father according to the medical test the father is Anakin skywalker" said the droid

"No delete this entire matter from your memory banks" he did it and I was both happy that I was able to be a mom/dad also scared of what anakin would do or say.

I went back to my room laid down rubbing my stomach and Anakin entered my room and he kissed me he sensed my emotion

"What's wrong" he said with worry

"uh nothing" I replied sitting up

"Max I know when your lying now come on spit it out please" He said putting his hand on my cheek

"Ani im afraid of what you will do if I tell you I'm afraid you will get mad and leave me or yell at me" I said looking down

"I won't ever leave you no matter what" he said with a handsome look

"Im pregnant" he looked with the expression i did not see that coming

he looked in shock his expression was unreadable after I started to shed tears he the hugged me and kissed me he then asked

"How?" he said sitting next to me

"It appears i'm not humane, I am a person from a world called Domino that was destroyed 16 years ago males are able to bare children" i SAID

"For the record i'm not mad I'm not mad ok I love you now and forever" he said kissing me

"Anakin what are we gonna do I don't want to get rid of my baby" I said with worry

"right now nothing this is a happy Moment ok no worries ok" he said hugging me

i CAN'T BELIVE I'M PREGNANT i THOUGHT

1 month later

"Anakin I don't know how much longer I am gonna keep this up people are starting to notice something funny yesterday I ate like I have not eaten in 5000 years my morning sickness stopped me from going to last weeks dibrieffing and this morning I yelled at master wind this morning"

"Ok lets just read what I gathered abut dominan ale pregnancy It says that that this is an 8 month process you will experience mood swings change in appetite swelling in stomach and o the day of the delivery your genitals will morph in to a females and your water will break sometime durning that day and your water will break and you will go through the experience of child birth once your done and the baby is out your genitals will shape back to normal" he said reading the holo text he said

"everything will be fine trust me ok"

"ok and but fyi i trust you with my life"I said KISSING HIM HARD

we then came up with some ideas

"I think we should tell the council" said Anakin

"yEAH i WAS THINKING THAT TO" I replied

"I know they won't expel me since I am the chosen one and If they expel you I'll leave with you ok" He said grabbing my head leading me to the council chambers

we got to the door and the council allowed us in they were all their in person

"Master skywalker, Padawan garnet to this pleasure what owe we do do" said master yoda

"My master's I must confess I am 2 months pregnant" I said they all gasped and looked in shock

"But how is this possible?" said master shack ti

"It appears i am the last member of a secret race the dominions males of my race are able to get impreganted and give birth it was apparently destroyed 16 years ago around the time I was born" I said while holding my stomach with one hand

"Who is the father young Garnet?" said Master plo

"I am" Anakin stepped up put his arm around me they all took another gasp

"you do realize you will be expelled" said Master Windu

"ON HOLD windu sensed a change in the force I have Positive it is good it is lets discuss" said yoda

"a you wish master you two wait outside while we disuse this matter" said master kenobi

we bowled and left with anakin's arm around me

 ** _In the council chambers_**

"What will we do this child will be very powerful with the force" said adi galla

"yes it is it is unamaous than that this child will be taught in the ways of the jedi" said Master windu

"Yes but allow the parents we must to train the child" said Master Yoda

"Yes I agree but what of the parents" said Master Kenobi

"Stay in the order the will but punished the will be minor it is" said Master Yoda

 ** _Max's Pov_**

Anakin was pacing while I was sitting down

"Your not helping" I said

he sighed while sitting down and said "Sorry Snips I'm jut nervous" he held my hand we got up when the council request

"The child good it is feel it we do" said Master Yoda

"We Have decided that once the child id born we will allow you to raise it but it will be your responsibility to teach it in the ways of the force also we will allow you two to be together" said Master Windu

"As for your punishment you will be guarding the jedi archivesMaster sky walker for 1 month" said Master shack ti

"Padawan Garnet you will be removed of you Padawan statis until the baby is born you are to be on mandatory rest" said Master Windu

"Yes Master"

we both left relived that we can still be jedi and we can keep our baby Anakin went down on one knee and kissed my stomach and whispered

"HI I'm your dad I promise to love you with all my heart both you and your mother" he said I laughed and he picked me up and kissed me and swinger me around in his arms"


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin took me out to eat at dexter's dinner and we laughed

"ok ok how about for a girl Lilo" I said

"That sounds nice for a boy how about seth or Anakin Jr" he said

"those are wonderful but i'm pretty sure it's a girl" I said

"OK well we will find out soon"he said

we finished our meal and went back to them room which was anakin's but now we share his

"hey have I mentioned how much I love you" he said to me

"yes but it never hurts to hear it again" I said hugging him he then got up

"well have to go to the Archives while you say in bed and rest"

Ashoka then came in with Barris and some of the younglings that looked up to me

"Wow it's true you and Master skywalker are together and Having a baby" said Ahsoka (she is like my sister we have known each other forever)

"Master Skywalker with all do respect I just want you to know that If you mess with Max you mess with meso just remember that"she said Anakin was with a scared face knowing she was serious and went to the Archives"

Peatro and and Katooni sat on the bed wanting to feel the baby we talked for an hour then they they left I actually felt Happy

 _ **6 MONTHS LATER**_

I was walking in the halls with Ahsoka and Barris went I notice something my pants were wet and a pain in my stomach I screamed

"Max what's wrong" Said Barris who was helping me keep balance

"The baby's coming" I said screaming in pain

"Oh my gosh ok lets go" Said ahsoka helping me to the medical bay on the was Master kenobi,windy, and Yoda helped me to the med table

"I''l contact Anakin"said Obi wan

he contacted him

"Skywalker here" Anakin said coming from the star cruiser above the orbit of the planet

"Anakin you must hurry to the Jedi Temple Max has Gone Into Labor" said Obi wan

"Crap well I ll try to be their as soon as possible but I don't know if I will get their in time" said Anakin

"Give the holo phone to me" I said AS Obi wan was handing me the holo phone

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW i'M AM NOT HAVING THIS BABY WITHOUT YOU" I screamed everyone was trading lightly when helping me making sure not to upset me

"Ok Don't worry I am on my way How do you feel" Anakin said running to the hanger

"Well it feels like pushing a watermelon THROUGH YOU NOSTRILS!" i SCREAMED

30 MINUSTES LATER

"UH OH MY FORCE" i SCREAMED WITH Obi wan on one hand and Ahsoka on the other

"sir you have to start pushing or the baby will die" said the medical droid

Anakin burst through the doors that were blocked by Master lumanara Barris master windu Master Yoda The rest of the council

"ANAKIN YOU HEAR" i SMILED AND SCREAMED IN pAIN

"yEAH I'M HERE" HE SAID LETTING OBI WAN LET GO OF MY hAND and him grabbing on to it

I pushed about 6 times the droid said one more push and I did I heard a baby crying

The droid said "It is a girl"

"wow you heard That it's a girl" said Anakin kissing me

The droid handed me the baby I cradled he in my arms

"Lilo her name is Lilo skywalker" I said

"she is beautiful" Anakin said after I handed him the baby

the jedi in the room could not help but smile and greet the new addition to the jedi order

she started to cry he panicked "What do I do"

I took her and put my nipple in her mouth my breast were normal size but produced Milk Anakin sighed and said "I have no Idea how to be a father" I grabbed his arm with my free Hand and said "We will figure it out together"

I then looked at the council "Masters until further notice I will be leaving the order to live with Lilo on Nabu" they looked at me in shock

"Lil needs to have a normal life before she can be a jedi" they accepted my choice

"you and Lilo in the the Order you will always be welcomed" said Master Yoda

So then my family came in my mother and grandmother my mother Sylvea Garnet and Yeatta Garnet

"Oh my goodness" she came in hugged me and gently picked up the baby

"I'm so sorry for you loss" said Yeatta

Anakin looked at me in confusion and i SAID "she has dimencha"

"hey I'm as healthy as a horse" she said

"Oh my goodness she is so cute I could just eat her up" said my Mom

"Get her away from my mother" I said then Anakin awkwardly taking the baby

1 hour Later

Lilo was asleep on Anakin's shoulder while Anakin was sleeping on the chair

me and my mom were talking

"Mom am I adopted" I asked

"No baby But their is something you should know 17 years ago I left home to hide from my father who swore that once you were dead to kill you since their was no man in my life to care for me so me and grandma Yeatta left to Nabu she became the queens fashion designer and now we have enough money to spoil ourselves for generations when we left we did not know our planet was to be exploded no one did so we kept it from you to protect you from the truth of what we are because I was afraid of what you would think of your mother then all that became more difficult when you were picked to become a jedi Im so sorry" she then started to cry I hugged her

"Mom i'm not Mad so don't worry" I said

"I love you sweetheart "she said

"I love you to Ma" I replied


	4. Chapter 4

_**5 years later**_

I was watching my daughter hear my grandmother's stories and they were having fun on the porch

"And then i met the love of my life then your great grandfather shoot him with a plasma bullet"

they laughed and we saw the twilight land infant of the mansion lil ran to the ship knowing her father had come to visit Anakin came to and he exited the ship with a smile on his face

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY" said Lilo as she was running to Anakin who then picked her up and gave her a bear hug

"Hey their is my little lady"he said giving her a kiss on the cheek

I ran to Ankin and joined the hug he kissed me and we went inside for supper and me and Anakin went to bed I was woken up by the sound of screaming

"Anakin wake up" I said waking him up he then woke

"What's wrong" he said I looked out my window and saw horror

"Ani the TOWN is under attack" I said

"WHERE'S LILO?!" HE SAID

I went to see an empty bed

"SHE'S NOT HERE?!"i SCREAMED

"OK PACK UP AND GET TO THE TWILIGHT I WILL FIND HER" hE SCREAMED

"MAX YEATTA IS NOT HERE!" My mother screamed

"DON'T WORRY SYLVIA i WILL FIND HER" ANAKIN SCEAMED AS HE LEFT TO GO FIND OUR DAUGHTER

 _ **ANAKIN'S POV**_

i WAS IN THE NIGHT AND SAW FIRES AND BLODDY BODYS OF MEN WOMEN CHILDERN AND GUNGANS HOPING THAT I WOULD NOT COME ACROSS MY DEAD DAUGHTER

I heard crying I saw Lilo over a women's body I ran to her

"LILO!" I SCREAMED

"DADDY GRANDMA YEATTA IS NOT WAKING UP!" SHE SAID CRYING I CHECKED HER PULSE SHE WAS DEAD I HAD NO TIME

"LILO BABY SHE IS IN A BETTER PLACE WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW" HE SAID WORRIED

"BUT WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER" SHE TOOK OFF HER GRANDMOTHERS NECKLACE BRACELET AND RING

"SWEETIE THEIR IS NOTHING WE CAN DO NOW" HE PICKED HE UP AND BRINGED HER TO THE TWILIGHT KICKING AND SCREAMING

We got their and Sylvia and Max were waiting Max had his lightsabers activated in case he had to protect his mother we ran to the ramp and Lilo was crying I handed her to Sylvia he was crying when I explained what happened to her mother we lifted and went into hyper space I put R2 in charge of the controls when I entered the room to see Sylvia crying so was Lilo and Max

"I got these from her before we left" she said showing a pearl necklace a pearl bracelet and a dimond ring sylvia hugged Lilo tight and cried so hard

Max went to the bridge with me he sat on my lap with his head in my neck and crying we then contackered the council to let them know what had happened I told them that it was time for me to rejoin the jedi order and become jedi again

 _ **Max's POV**_

We got to the Jedi temple Hanger and we saw that Ahsoka, Barris, Master windu, Master kenobi, and Master Yoda

"good to see you it is sorry I am for you loss" I bowed

"Thank you Master Lilo say hello" I said while my daughter hided by my leg

"H-hello" said my nervous daughter

"Lilo don't be shy" Anakin said

"time it is to test the child we must" said Yoda

We then took Lilo to the council chambers

"How do you feel young skywalker"

"sad nervous happy and scared really really scared" said my daughter as me and Anakin gave each other worried looks

"why are you sad little one" said master Shack ti

"my great grandmother died I did not even get to say goodbye" said a sad Lilo

"death is part of life little one you must know she is now one with the force" said Master Plo

"why are you nervous?" said Master adi galla

"I don't want to mess up I don't want to fail my father he is the chosen the one so it's my duty as his only child to become great like him i don't want him to be diss appointed in me" said young Sukki Anakin looked sad thinking that Lilo can ever think that he could ever be mad at her.

"Young Suki even if you are not a great a jedi as your father he will not be disappointed in you I'm sure of that" said Master Kenobi

"why are you happy?"said Master fisto

"Now I can see my father more and I can become a Jedi and learn to fight for peace and balance" said Suki as they could not help but smile at the young girl

"And your fear" said Master Windu

"I have been having nightmares" she looked her smile faded and thee council exchanged looks once more

"What have your night mares been about" said Ayla secrura

" Multiple things I see a man made of metal with four arms with four light sabers two blue and two green then a Man with a similar lightsaber to my mommy's but his was red and he had a white beard, then I saw a old man laughing just laughing he shoot lightning" said suki now I was worried she described general gerivious count dock and the secret sith

"the force call to you it does learn to channel it you will" said yoda

"Padawn gARNET COME FORWARD" said Master windu I did

"unanimous our choice is we now make you jedi knight of the republic" said Master Yoda I was happy because I finally did Im a knight

"Skywalker Garnet after the gathering of your child you will be her co masters" said Master Windu

We bowed and there he knelled down at Sulkies level and said

"Ski I want you to know I love you and no matter what you do I will never be mad at you no matter what you do you understand" he looked at her

"yes daddy" he hugged he and I joined them

"you hungry" said Anakin

"yes" said Lilo

"come on lets go to dexter's dinner" said Anakin picking up Lilo

"you guys go i am going to take a nap" I said

 _ **ANAKIN'S POV**_

i watched as his daughter saw the speeders in the sky

"Anakin skywalker I have not seen you hear in a while" said dexter

"Hey Dexter i'd like you to meet my daughter Lilo" I said

"Hello sir"said Lilo

"Well aren't you just a little angel, Margret! get this little ladie a milk shake" he said to his robot waitress

he then gave her a milkshake I smiled at how cute and innocent she looked it was perfect my life I had the perfect daughter the perfect lover

"Ani" said Padme

"oh Padme hi" I said as I was shocked I have not seen her in 6 years

"hi who is with you here" she gestured at Lilo

"oh this is Lilo my daughter" I said

"YOUR DAUGHTER!" She said in shock

"yes" I said

"But with who?" she asked wondering who could she be mad at

"Oh uh Max" I said

"MAX!" i saw her eyes had rage in them

"Yes he is a dominion male he washable to get pregnant" I said

"But Ani what about us" she looked

"what about us It was pretty clear that we were done when we did not speak again" I said

"BUT YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT WE DID NOT GET A DIVORCE WE ARE STILL MARRIED ALSO YOU HAVE MAX AS YOUR REBOUND THAT LITTLE FAG AND THEN YOU HAVE A LITTLE BRAT" she screamed I saw how lilo sad knowing padre was talking about her MY anger than took over

"Watch your mouth around my child and do not talk about he that way" I said

"But I can't help it I love you Anakin" she kissed me

I managed to pry her off I then sensed anger rage from the door way it was Max

"Max it is not what it looks like" I said

 _ **MAX'S POV**_

"Max it is not what it looks like " he said

I laughed and went to the table and grabbed a drink and went to Padme

"Give me ne reason why I don't throw this drink i your bitch ass face" I said she got closer

"because you and your daughter would never get off the floor bitch" she said I then threw the drink in her face then sucker punched her I then said "I'm sorry everybody she was talking trash" she left and I turned to Anakin and I pushed him away when he tried to talk to me

"Please let me explain" he begged

"Explain what how you lied to me" i said hearing Lilo sobbing I then left to go and comfort her he tried to hold her and I said

"Do us self a favor Anakin leave me and Suki alone" I said picking her up and leaving


	5. Chapter 5

_**MAX'S POV**_

I walking to the temple with Lilo crying into my shoulder

"It's ok sweetie" I said

"Is it my fault you and daddy got into a fight" she said sad

"No no no sweetie I am just mad a daddy right now" I said hugging her

"do you still love him" she said she looked at me

"of course it's just really complicated right now

Then I put her in her room next to mine and Anakin's

"Mommy?" she said laying down

"Yes angel"I said

"daddy did not kiss that mean lady she kissed him" she said

"Really ok thanks for telling me no go to sleep master Yoda is going to help you with blocking practice tomorrow" I said Kissing her forehead

"goodnight mommy" she said as I was walking to my room and I saw Anakin on the Bed he looked at me and I said

"let me guess you are here to say what I did was stupid you hate me your going back to Padme and your taking Lilo" I said with a tear in my eye

"What no off course not no way in hell I love you and the I did not divorce Padme because because you and lilo have been my top thoughts I have not thought about her once but now that i saw I am going to do what I should have done the day I confessed my love with i'm divorcing her weather she likes it or not". he said getting up and holding my Hands

"Anakin I'm so sorry I over reacted I just was so afraid you would fall in love with her again and she would take you away and you would take Lilo with you" I said as I put my cheek in his hand

"You don't ever have to worry about that I love you and Lilo more than life it self" he said kissing me

"I love you to Ani"I said

We got an alert on our com links notifying us to go to the council chambers we got their and we sensed worry

"Sky walker Garnet we have some troubling new"said Master Windu as me and Anakin looked in worried faces

"it appears our forces tell us that count douku has found out about little lilo he is going to try and kidnap her" Plo koon stated

I look in terror that at this age my baby girl would be put in danger

"hide you must know your location we will not" said Master yoda.

"Yes Master's we will leave right away" Anakin said

"May the force be with you" said Shak ti

WE LEFT i COLLAPSED ON TO THE GROUND THINKING oH CRAP mY BABY

We left to go to pack up and I woke up Lilo

"Mommy?" she said tiredly

"Come on sweetie we have to leave" I said Picking her up and taking her to the twilight

I put her on the bed inside the ship she fell back to sleep and I sat on Anakin's Lap

"Ani I am scared" I said

"Me too but we have to put a brave" he said kissing my cheek we got to Alderan and we rented a beautiful cabin

"Mommy this place is huge" Lilo said

"Yes baby" I said as

For the next year we would be on the tropical Island of alderan

 _ **LILO'S POV**_

I was walking by the forest near the house and I saw girls with dolls and I recognized them it was Mertil, munu, and kalifa

I walked behind them they screamed

"ugh it's wierdlo" said Mertil

"Hi guys you playing with dolls" I said as they put their dolls behind there back

"You don't have a doll" said Mertill

Pulled out a doll my dad got me from Ryloth the screamed

"hER NAME IS SCRUMF she has head tails and-" I said noticing they left I through my doll on the ground and walked off I then ran back picked it up hugged it and left hugging it tight I left to go back home

I walked in and Mommy and daddy were watching Tv

"Hey sweetie hows you day" Dad said

"It was fine" I said going up to my room

 _ **MAX'S POV**_

I brung a slice of Pizza to her room

"Hey bought you some Pizza thought you were hungry" I said

"I tried to make friends today it did not work out good" she said hugging her pillow

"well thats their loss because you are my best friend you and your father" I said putting the pizza down hugging her

she hugged me back and she saw a green light shoot out of the sky into the distance she then said pushing me

"A shotting star Get out get out I need to make a wish" she said

'Oh no gravity is increasing on me" I said as I was 1 foot out the door way

"No it's not" she said

"Is to Lilo the same thing happened yesterday" I said putting all my weight on her

"YOUR BUTT IS CRUSHING ME WHY DO YOU ACT SO WEIRD" SHE SAID SHUTTING THE DOOR HITTING MY HEAD

i CRACKED THE DOOR TO LISTEN

"Hi its me again but my wish is for a friend maybe you can send me an angel an angel that would never go away" She said

I thought to myself maybe thats what she needs

i THEN WENT TO ANAKIN AND tALKED TO HIM

"Look I think we should get Lilo a pet"

"Uh why exactly"

"she's alone she does not have any friends and we don't know how much longer we are going to be here also it would do her some good"

"Okay well we will go tomorrow"

"Thanks sweetie"

"Now time for your gift" I said getting on top of him

he then grabbed my ass and started to kiss my neck You can guess what happened next

 ** _STITCH'S POV_**

ME GOT OUT OF SHIP ME PRUNG OUT PLASMA GUN'S BEFORE SHIP DISAPPEAR IN GREEN FIRE HAHAHAH

I AM ON STRANGE PLANET ME GROWL I SEE SMALL GREEN ANIMAL

"OKNU KESHIN KESHIN" ME AIM AT SMALL GREEN ANIMAL THEN A VECHAL LARGE COME AT ME

"MACHA NACHA!" ME SCREAM BEFORE LARGE VECHAL HIT ME NOW ME SLEEP

The truckers said "I think I hit something" the check under the truck to see that their is a blue animal still alive on the truck.

"we better call somebody"

 _ **Yes this is a lilo and stitch/ star wars**_


End file.
